


Emma's Revenge

by CarrotLucky13



Series: Daily December [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma takes charge/has control, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotLucky13/pseuds/CarrotLucky13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has worn one too many low cut blouses and tight fitting pant suits. She wanted Emma to notice, and she did; now the Sheriff decides that she's going to take what Regina's been flaunting, even if that wasn't the Mayor's intention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd as I am currently looking for a beta/s plural to help edit one shots, TGIBDSMF, CIS and a load of other projects - either as a one off or as an ongoing, depending on schedules et cetera. If you are/know anyone who could spare time either to edit one or several things let me know
> 
> Set during S1 (can you remember that far back?!) pre-breaking of the curse (No Magic) Emma doesn't know about the curse/who Regina is, but Regina knows who Emma is etc.
> 
> Set during the battle of wits with Emma/Regina constantly trying to one-up each other.
> 
> I really wanted to write Emma having the upper hand over Regina.

 

There had been a power play between Emma and Regina since the blonde tornado had first rattled into town in her metal death chariot and threatened to take Henry away from the woman who had raised him unaided for ten years.

Both women used whatever underhand tactics at their disposal to one-up the other in their destructive game of snakes and ladders. With every move one climbed a rung of success as the other slipped down a viper of error.

All bets were off, the fury of their insistence blew all rationality off the board as they manipulated, lied, broke the law or seduced their way into the lead; anything that gave them an edge against the other was all fair in love and war; and this was most definitely war.

It had not escaped Regina's notice how the  _temporary_  Sheriff  _(she'd find a way to get her fired, appointing someone she could manipulate easier)_ got flustered and somewhat distracted at times when in her presence.

She had wondered how to play this asset to her advantage, and had decided that her old faithful seduction techniques would suffice. She'd go slow and steady, subtle and deniable at all times; she'd fish out some of her tighter and more revealing outfits from the back of her wardrobe, she'd invade Emma's personal space ever more, she'd let her eyes linger longer over the Sheriff's lips, her breasts, her arse. She'd be slightly more suggestive, or voice an octave or two lower, her gestures more tactile.

Her plan had been working, Emma often faltered; her cheeks flush with embarrassment and her tongue stilled with uncertainty. Regina Mills was winning, or so she thought.

That was until her latest trip to the station had seen her end up on the back foot, she wasn't sure how it had happened exactly; one minute she was eyeing the Sheriff with her award worthy predatory stare, and the next she was on the defensive, finding herself backed up against the wall, her heart racing as she began to feel ever out of her depth as the look in Emma's eyes turned murderous, and then something else.

The other look was something she recognized but couldn't place, like the memory of a dream upon waking, there in the back of your mind, but just out of reach; like grasping at a ghost or a will-of-the-wisp.

She felt fear for the first time in a long time; not fear for her life, her safety or even of the outcome, but fear of the most dangerous thing of all; fear of the unknown.

Clearing her throat, Regina readjusted her jacket, a subconscious act to feel in control of something, even if it was as trivial as her appearance. "I should be going now Miss Swan."

Placing a hand on the wall next to Regina, half blocking her in, Emma watched in amused fascination as brown eyes flickered to her hand then back to meet her own. "You'll leave when I say you can leave."

Regina's eyes widened, she remembered what that look was in Emma's eyes, it wasn't a look she'd ever been on the receiving end of before, it wasn't a look she often viewed, but instead one she often gave; it was a look of primal desire.

A shaky breath left Regina's parted lips, she commanded her feet to move, but they seemed to defy her as they took root in the floor.

Emma's eyes sparkled impishly at the sight of the Mayor's lost expression and the way her chest heaved heavily, straining against  _that_  button.

Regina gave up commanding her body to get into gear, resigning instead to silently begging some kind of helpful reaction from any one of her body parts, she wasn't too fussy; her hand to raise and smack the smug grin from pale lips, or her legs to confidently strut their way out of the station, or even her tongue to produce some kind of witty retort.

The only parts of her body that seemed in perfect working order was her rapidly pounding heart, the adrenalin coursing through her veins, the borderline hyperventilating of her lungs and the unwanted and in her opinion unwarranted arousal stirring deep within her.

"You don't want to leave." Emma husked.

"Oh don't I?!" Regina scoffed; she wanted nothing more than to vacate the odious building and Emma's even more odious presence, she was sure of that…  _Wasn't she?!_

"No." She said matter-of-factly, closing the gap between them, nuzzling against Regina's neck as she teased her. "You want to stay here, you want me to lick every inch of your body… You want me to kiss you all over… You want me to make love to you… And then fuck you so hard you scream my name as you see stars."

For a second Regina gasped as her eyes fluttered shut at the images assaulting her mind. Frowning she reminded herself that thoughts like that appalled her. She attempted to pull away, but Emma grabbed her by her hair, forcing her head back towards her as she continued to nuzzle against her neck.

"You want me to caress you like this?" She purred as her hand moved to the swell of Regina's breast, softly caressing.

As Regina's nipples began to harden, she felt herself growing wet despite herself.

Placing a hand on Regina's shoulder she leaning in to kiss the brunette, forcing her mouth over hers as she pushed her tongue between her lips.

Regina wanted to scream, to push the insane woman off of her, but she didn't, instead she returned the kiss, pulling her closer as their tongues met in frenzied passion as electricity sparked through them both.

Suddenly rationality hit her like a bucket of ice water, and Regina broke the kiss. "No, this isn't right." She said shaking her head in confusion. Her head telling her to leave, but every other fiber in her body screaming at her to stay.

Emma laughed coldly, almost manically. "Bitch please!"

"What kind of woman do you take me for?! " Regina snapped angrily, she didn't know how the blonde had gotten into her head like that.  _She_  was meant to be the master of manipulation, seduction had been her game, and here the idiot was flipping the board. No one bested her at her own games! "Good day Miss Swan!" She said as she pushed Emma.

Before the flustered Mayor could leave, Emma grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back. "I know  _exactly_  what kind of woman you are Madam Mayor." Her voice seductively slurring her title. "You, are a tease. You think you can sashay your hips, reveal your cleavage, get people all hot and bothered and then just walk away laughing? Well guess again. You wanted me to notice what you had to offer… I noticed!"

"I  _never_  meant for this." Regina strongly denied.

"No, I don't believe you did." Emma agreed with a smile, letting her tongue flicker out to moisten her lips. "But I think you want it none the less."

Regina opened her mouth to deny the allegation, but no sound came out, lying was almost second nature to her, but yet the words wouldn't form, or she wouldn't trust for the right words to come out.

Confident that Regina would stay Emma took a step back from the brunette. "If you don't want to be here then feel free to use the door." She cockily crossed her arms as she studied the wreck of a woman before her; she was the most intriguing woman she had ever met.

Emma had always prided herself of being a great judge of character, but she found the Mayor to be both the most readable and unreadable individual at the same time; she was most definitely an enigma that she wanted to understand better, if only so as to win the thing that was between them. "Or, if you want to stay… You could go into my office." She was taking a gamble, but she had a good hunch that Regina would stay, or maybe it was just blind optimism.

Without a word Regina slipped past Emma, walking across the station, she meant to leave, to walk out the door with some dignity still in tact, to go home and regroup and think of some suitable level of hell to throw back at the blonde, but the message from her brain to her legs seemed to get scrabbled, as her fingers closed around the door handle to Emma's office. She stopped, frozen in her tracks,  _what was she doing_?  _This wasn't part of her plan._

Moving to stand behind her, pressing herself to the brunette, Emma reached around, placing her hand over Regina's, opening the door.

Everything seemed to happen in a blur; the door was locked, the blinds drawn and the phone taken off the hook. Blood pumped in Regina's ears so loud it took a few attempts before she heard Emma call her name.

Taking Regina's hand in her own, she placed it against her own wetness through her denim-clad crotch, smirking as the Mayor's hand moved instantly caressing. Moaning, she leant in, moving her hands to hold Regina's face in place as she kissed her hard, more passionately than she had before.

Breaking the kiss, Emma nuzzled again against her ear, her hands reaching to undo the buttons of her tailor fit dress.

Regina froze, panicking at the realisation of what Emma planned to do to her. It was insane; she had to get out of there.

"I want your mouth on me." Emma growled against her ear.

"God no." Regina pulled back tensing, this was beyond insanity, she had long since lost control of the situation but now she was losing control of herself and her body.

"Say it then, say you don't want to taste me."

She wanted to scream, she wanted to fight, she wanted to hit back, and she wanted to leave… But the force that wanted her to stay was stronger. It was simple enough to say, she just had to spit venom and climb the ladders. She could take the control back and leave Emma high and dry, she just had to say she didn't want it. Opening her mouth Regina's voice so low with desire. "I want to taste you come in my mouth."

Her lips crashed against the Sheriff's as her mind burned like a bright white light, screaming for her to stop, but every part of her body ignored her mind, every part of her body wanted it. She couldn't remember the last time she had kissed so passionately, so desperately.

As they broke the kiss, Emma stared fascinated as Regina's face phased through a variety of expressions; confusion, denial, anger, lust.

Knotting her fist in dark tresses again, Emma pushed Regina to the floor, positioning her between her legs, ordering her to  _'get to_ _work.'_

Her mind was having a complete meltdown; she was a Queen, she didn't kneel to  _anybody_ , least of all the likes of Emma Swan, the long lost daughter of her sworn enemies. So why didn't she leave, why didn't she just plunge the letter opener lying on the Sheriff's desk through her heart, why didn't she just leave, why didn't she leave?

Her hands shook as she released the leather belt from the brass buckle, her tongue moistening her dry lips as she dragged the denim down her thighs.

A sound escaped from her throat against her will at the sight of the dampness of Emma's underwear, glad for being on her knees, or else she was sure her legs would have given way. Throwing the dice of life, she plotted on how she could still win the game; maybe she could use this all to her advantage, the knowledge that Snow's precious daughter had wanted her, wanted this. It hadn't been her plan after all, this was all Emma. "Ouch!" She exclaimed as she was brought from her thoughts by a sharp tug to her hair.

Emma smirked challenging her.

Narrowing her eyes, Regina hooked her fingers into Emma's underwear, dragging them down her legs, making sure her nails dug into pale flesh as she did so.

Tugging dark locks harder she glared at the brunette. "Careful Regina, I can make you scream in pleasure, or I can make you scream in pain… The choice is yours…"

An involuntary whimper sounded; words, which should bring her humiliation and anger just, seemed to bring her desire.

Regina paused, letting out one last raggedy breath, before conceding the round, Emma had won this time. The blonde was right, she wanted this, she didn't know why, but she wanted nothing more than to devour the Sheriff and to in turn, be devoured by her, and for now that was a truth she could live with.

As her tongue came into contact with Emma's wetness, she thought she was about to pass out, her head swimming, as she tasted her. Her tongue swirling, opening her mouth wider, unashamedly desperate, her hands holding toned thighs, pulling her in.

Emma groaned as she began to float to heaven, her prize so much better than she had ever hoped for. The strong, independent, immoral nightmare of a Mayor on her knees, face buried between her legs, lapping her like a desperate bitch in heat.

Regina knew she should feel bile and anger forming inside, instead of desire and acceptance as the younger woman forced her head up and down. But as Emma moans increased in intensity, it just heightened her need to make her come, to make her scream her name.

As if sensing her wishes, Emma came loudly, moaning Regina's name as her hips bucked against her mouth.

Eagerly, too eagerly Regina drank her down, getting drunk off her taste. When Emma had stopped shuddering she pulled back. She knew she looked a mess, lipstick and come smeared over her lips, her chin, her nose, she could feel her hair stuck to her face; but in that second she didn't care.

Emma smiled, she couldn't help it, it was hard to hate some who looked so good with her come smeared across their face, especially when they'd just made her come so hard. Reaching out her hand, she pulled Regina up, using the palm of her hand to unceremoniously wipe her face clean, before wiping it on her jeans, pulling them back up and re-buckling her belt.

Swallowing hard, Regina repeated Emma's actions, trying her best to clean herself up. Now she could leave, she'd let the insufferable blonde win, and now she could leave knowing she's made Snow White's daughter climax. She could leave, her pride somewhat in tact, whilst she planned her next move.

That was her intention until Emma kissed her again, her tongue slipping into her mouth, her strong muscled arms wrapping around her waist.

"Now I hope you'll let me return the favour." Without waiting for permission, she reached down to pull her dress up, easily with the buttons already undone; she then tossed it across the room.

Regina's chest tightened at the realisation of what was about to unfold, fucking Emma was one thing; but letting her have her way with her, that was another thing entirely, that was a prize she was not willing to give.

She moved to reclaim her dress, but found Emma's arm snake around her waist, before being thrown against the wall; her head making contact with a load crack. For a moment all she saw was stars as she tried to focus, all she could feel was Emma tearing away her underwear.

With Regina standing naked in front of her, Emma hungrily ran her eyes over her body; she really was perfect. Leaning in, she began to run her tongue over the swell of her breasts.

Moaning, Regina threw her head back as Emma began to lightly suck at her nipple. However as she began to regain her senses, Regina's mind once again began to scream sense at her. "Stop, get off me."

"Is that... Really… What… You want?" Emma asked as she continued to lick and suck her hard nipples.

She told herself to fight back, to beat and kick her way free, but her resolve soon weakened, Emma's tongue felt so good, as she took her other nipple in her mouth, swirling and biting and driving her insane.

"Do you want me to stop?" Emma asked as she slid her fingers slowly against her wet folds.

Regina's face crumpled as she chewed her lip, she was so confused, and all her internal strength of resistance had left her. Her entire body tingled as Emma's fingers probed ever deeper into her.

"Do you want me to continue?"

No, she wanted to be far away, she wanted an ice cold shower and a strong drink, she wanted a heart to crush, a life to extinguish, she wanted a plan she make bring Emma's world crumbling down. "Yes." Her voice faltered as it betrayed her, as a lone tear ran down her cheek.

Her clit responded to the gentle touch as Emma teased with her fingers, she knew she had lost, that she  _was_  lost.

"God I hate you!" Regina spat.

"Hate me tomorrow, enjoy me now." She lightly kissed Regina's caramel neck, shoulders, chest, taking a hard nipple back in her mouth, before slowly running her tongue down her stomach.

Arching her back, she moaned loudly, as her eyes closed. Her breathing had quickened as Emma moved down her body, parting her legs, which seemed only too willing to oblige. She wasn't going to give herself away so easily, if she was going down, she was going down fighting. She closed her shaking legs, desperately wracking her brain for a way to cheat, to cheat Emma, to cheat her own desires.

Laughing, Emma grabbed Regina's knees and forced her thighs apart. Lowering her head between them, she could feel the heat radiating from her, and the smell of her arousal; loving the way the Mayor's body betrayed her.

Now the shoe was most definitely on the other foot, and it was Emma's turn to tease Regina, slowly kissing and licking her thighs and pelvis, her abdomen, anywhere but where she really wanted to be licked.

Regina thrashed her head, and attempted to cry out, but no words came out, she didn't know is she wanted to scream for it to stop or for Emma to continue.

When Emma's tongue finally plunged into her, she felt like a bolt of lightning travelled through her body and she finally stopped caring, because it was already worth losing. Her breath quickened as Emma began to suck and lick at her lips, running her tongue over her, teasing her, until Regina balled her hands into fists.

Pulling her head up, Emma licked her lips moaning appreciatively at the taste. "Mmmmm, you're so wet, I bet it won't be long before you come for me will it, Miss Mills."

Regina could do nothing but moan and thrash meekly, as Emma resumed her assault, becoming rougher as her tongue darts into her, her teeth nipping at her clit, her nails digging into her thighs. Her entire body is on fire and she knows there is nothing she can do to prevent the orgasm her body is hurtling towards, that it craves. Surrendering to the attack, she justified it in her mind; after all it had been a long time since someone had made her feel so good. Unconsciously, her pelvis thrusts forwards, her legs spread wider as her lips part, as she begins to pant, her orgasm approaching.

With a smirk, Emma sides a finger through Regina's more than abundant wetness, before inserting it without warning into her arse.

Regina gasped in shock and horror, no one had ever dared do such a thing to her before, she wanted to throw Emma across the room, but it felt so good and instead of the complaint she thought up, nothing but desperate moans left her lips.

As she fucked her rhythmically with her digit, Emma focuses her tongue onto her clit, sucking roughly as Regina finally began to lose the last of her control.

Screwing her eyes even tighter, Regina thrashed harder as she came, squeezing her legs tight against Emma's head as the waves of pleasure ran over her body as Emma's fucked her relentlessly.

Finally, her spent body could handle no more; her legs released their grip, her fists uncurled, and her eyes flickered open.

Realisation didn't descended slowly like a fog; instead it hit her instantly like sobering bucket of ice cold water. Horrified she snatched her underwear back from the Sheriff, turning her back to her as she dressed.

Regina watched as Emma picked up her dress, turning it over in her hand, looking as though she was deciding whether or not to give it back. Finally she threw it at her.

"Get dressed, I have work to do."

Regina slid the dress over her head, hoping that the mixture of come and sweat covering her body wouldn't ruin it. Reaching around she tried to do up the buttons, but her fingers were shaking. She swallowed hard, as Emma pressed herself against her, her breath against the nape of neck, her fingers touching her own.

As Emma helped her to button the dress she whispered into her ear. "I think that's One-Nil to me Madam Mayor."

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you like the tables-a-turning?


End file.
